Hello Goodbye
by Sweetnatts
Summary: Historia entre Esme y Carlisle...¿es todo siempre tan bonito? ¿de verdad se aman?


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Hello Goodbye  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Natts.  
**Pareja: **Esme&Carlisle  
**Número de palabras: **2,346.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **

HELLO GOODBYE

" _I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello"_

Después de la discusión tenida días antes, su estado de ánimo empeoró. No se encontraba a gusto y su enfado aumentaba gradualmente cuando lo veía. Sin embargo, hoy venía Bella a comer y quería preparar algo exquisito. Siempre que cocinaba le gustaba poner la radio y que sonara la música, en aquel momento empezó a entonarse una canción que le encantaba y a su vez le traía recuerdos.

De repente, Carlisle entró en la casa y ella apagó velozmente la radio, terminó la comida y se marchó. Él, extrañado por la reacción de su mujer, lo encendió de nuevo y escuchó las últimas estrofas de la canción "I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello".

Esme se encontraba en su lugar preferido y secreto. Acudía allí cuando sabía que podía desatar sus enfados y la relajaba. En aquel momento, el aire mecía suavemente su larga y ondulada melena mientras observaba la pequeña laguna. El tiempo oscurecía reflejando sus ánimos y dentro de nada podía desatarse una gran tormenta. Todo ello parecía no importar porque no estaba físicamente allí, en su mente se repetía que todo era un malentendido pero la música volvió a recordarle todo como si lo hubiese vivido ayer mismo y lo que más le molestaba era que no él no recordara lo que sucedió. Se sentía totalmente frustrada y sentada en las piedras metió sus pies en el agua, los peces estaban jugueteando con sus dedos cuando algo empezó a moverse entre los matorrales. Ella es acercó despacio hacia la zona donde se oía los ruidos y cuando estaba a punto de ver que lo ocasionaba salió disparada un pájaro que la asustó.

E aquel momento Carlisle apareció tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero lo rechazó, él era el único que conocía su secreto y en ese momento le hubiera gustado no habérselo dicho. YA estando uno en frente del otro, Carlisle le dijo:

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté después de lo sucedido?-decía mientras le rodaban unas lágrimas por su dulce cara.

- Esme siento mucho lo sucedido. Te amo y sabes que hago lo que sea por ti.

-Ya, y ahora fingiremos que no ha ocurrido por los chicos y ya está, ¿no?

-No es eso, quiero decir, entiendo que estés dolida aunque no era mi intención.

-¡Cómo no! Nunca es tu intención, siempre estás cuidando o salvando a los demás y cuando te pido algo, entonces prefieres omitir y olvidarlo.

-No es eso. Por favor, déjame explicarte.

-¡No!- chilló mientras salió corriendo por el bosque ocultando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Carlisle la persiguió todo el trayecto, evitando árboles caídos, saltando de rama en rama con tal facilidad que en un momento ya pudo alcanzarla. La agarró fuertemente de un brazo para frenarla y parara en ese claro del bosque. En ese momento comenzó a llover fuertemente y el viento se volvió más fuerte y frío. El ambiente podría helar a cualquier persona que estuviese allí y el largo silencio incómodo que había entre ellos fue roto por un rayo y Carlisle dijo:

-Esme, está lloviendo. Volvamos a casa para no ponernos enfermos y allí hablamos.

-Claro, Carlisle. Como que la lluvia nos va a matar, ya he estado muerta y hubiera preferido seguir así.

En aquel momento, Carlisle se sintió herido. Recordó como encontró a Esme y salvó con la añadidura de que ahora era vampira. Ahora, fue él quien prefirió marcharse y ella se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras e intentó rectificar.

-¡Carlisle!-le chillaba mientras él volvía sobre sus pasos.

Entró en casa realmente mojado y eso pudo esconder las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Ya estaban todos en casa charlando amigablemente, los saludó y prefirió marcharse a la habitación. Más tarde entró Esme igualmente mojada y con un breve saludo se dirigió a la habitación. Los demás sentados en la sala se preguntaban que podía pasar. Jasper notaba la tensión de Esme y Carlisle e intuía lo que pasaba. Alice dándose cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, le agarró de la mano e intentó desviar sus pensamientos y cambiar de tema. En la sala, todo era alegría, felicidad y diversión aunque arriba en la habitación, Esme y Carlisle continuaban con la discusión comenzada en la pequeña laguna.

-Carlisle, perdona por lo que dije.-decía muy arrepentida Esme.

-Para qué, siempre que te enfades querrás echarme en cara que te salvé cuando estabas muerta. No gracias, ahora ya sé lo que sientes.

Después de ello, estuvieron varios días distanciados y se notaba en al ambiente. Esta vez se reunieron Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper para intentar ayudar a Esme y Carlisle. Alice en una de sus premoniciones escribió en una hoja "Hello Goodbye" pero no sabía que podía significar. Durante un par de horas pensaron que podían hacer cuando Bella recordó una canción cuyo nombre era el mismo que escribió Alice y a partir de ello, intentaron idear un plan para juntar de nuevo a Esme y Carlisle. Bella comentó que lo mejor para solucionar problemas era encerrar a las dos personas en una habitación, sin embargo, a Edward no le gustaba mucho la idea. DE repente, a Alice se le ocurrió el reunirlos en la vieja casa de campo que hay en el bosque y preparar algo romántico para ambos y utilizar la canción para ver si eso liberaba los sentimientos de cada uno. Luego se repartieron la faena, dejando a Bella y Jasper en la casa para que la decoraran y arreglaran ya que el distanciamiento entre ambos era evidente y se notaba en la forma de actuar. Carlisle se volvió torpe y en vez de mostrar una cálida sonrisa, tenía un semblante melancólico, esto provocaba la aparición de rumores en el hospital. Por otro lado, Esme se irritaba en nada y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando, callada o triste y esto daba lugar a que el ambiente fuera mucho más tenso y Jasper se intranquilizara aún estando con Alice. Así que decidieron comenzar cuanto antes el plan.

Al día siguiente, Edward se fue a hablar con Carlisle para ayudarle un poco y luego le comentó de ir a comer a la pequeña casita dentro del bosque cerca de donde vivían por supuesto Carlisle aceptó aunque a regañadientes.

Mientras tanto, Alice estaba hablando con Esme en casa y le dijo lo mismo. Luego acudió rauda y veloz a la casa donde trabajaban codo con codo Jasper y Bella para preparar todo. Colocaron la música (un CD de los Beatles donde se encontraba la canción Hello Goodbye) y programaron que comenzara justo cuando ellos estuvieran dentro. Con la casa limpia, ordenada y preparada la mesa, decidieron ocultarse antes de que llegaran la pareja y comprobar que su plan funcionaba correctamente.

Primero llegó Esme y entró dentro, vio la casita tan bonita y le pareció similar a un recuerdo suyo pero no estaba del todo segura. En ese momento, también entró Carlisle y por primera vez en varios días sus miradas se cruzaron. La puerta se cerró de golpe y empezó a sonar la música. En verdad, Edward escondido en el porche había esperado el momento oportuno para cerrar la casa y esconder la llave para que no pudieran salir hasta que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Extrañados por la puerta no se dieron cuenta de la música hasta que empezaron los primeros compases de una canción que ambos tenían guardado en su interior, comenzando la canción con "You say yes I say no…" decidieron hablar.

Esta vez fue Carlisle quien comenzó:

-¿Recuerdas esta canción Esme?-decía mientras tenía su mirada perdida dentro de sus memorias.

-Claro que sí. Nunca la olvidaré, fue con la que nos reconciliamos. ¿Crees que ellos lo sabrán?

-No lo creo. Pero sí que quieren que hagamos las paces y volvamos a estar como antes.

-No sé….-dijo dubitativamente

-Esta canción-comenzó Carlisle- muestra en mi mente aquella primera discusión. "Después de varios años de estar juntos, decidimos disfrutar de nuestra vida joven y quisimos ir a un concierto. Fue gracioso como discutíamos porque no nos decidíamos entre dos grupos aunque al final accedí a ver los Beatles."

-¿Accediste?

-¿Me dejas terminar y luego hablas, cariño?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Vale-respondió Esme.

-"Como decía, accedí a ir al concierto porque sabía cuánto te gustaba pero tuvimos una discusión días antes del concierto. Realmente fue doloroso por algo tan insignificante. Te molestaste porque empecé a ayudar a unas personas y te ignoré. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era porque lo hacía. Te oculté que trabajaba y ayudaba a los demás para conseguir el dinero suficiente para que después del concierto fuéramos a tomar algo y tuvieras una de tus mejores noches inolvidables. Así, que cuando ya en el concierto, te enfadaste y decidimos comentar lo principal de la discusión, te distes cuenta de que lo hacía para darte una gran sorpresa. Y cuando por fin arreglamos nuestro malentendido empezó a sonar está canción que reflejaba de alguna manera como de alguna manera tú y yo nos compenetramos."

-Cierto… Pero esta vez no tienes razón alguna para lo sucedido. ¿O sí?

-Bueno, quería darte la sorpresa mucho después pero estando como estás… Vale, he estado trabajando tanto y estando menos en casa porque quería conseguir unos días libres y pudiéramos dar un pequeño viaje. Hace tiempo que no estábamos solos y quería que fuéramos a algún lugar para estar solos y disfrutar del tiempo.

- ¡Oh!- se sorprendió Esme y a su vez le brotaban lágrimas de tristeza y alegría-Siento muchísimo mi enfado y cómo me comporté. Yo… Estoy muy arrepentida de lo que he hecho y dicho. Por favor, Carlisle, entiende que en un momento de enfado dije algo que no pensaba. En verdad, me alegro de que me salvaras. Estar contigo y con la familia es lo que más me importa.

Carlisle se acercó a ella y la abrazó apasionadamente. Ella le miró a los ojos y vio en él a la persona que amaba. SE sintió en parte desagradecida y a su vez alegre porque todo estaba solucionado. Él a su vez, la veía y su corazón latía rápidamente, siempre le sucedía al verla, el amor que sentía por ella le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo. Y en medio de sollozos y abrazos se besaron.

Decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en esa casa escuchando viejas canciones y rememorando aquel concierto. Después decidieron dirigirse a casa para hablar con los otros y darles las gracias por la ayuda prestada. Al llegar, encontraron la casa vacía y una nota escrita por Edward que decía:

"Carlisle y Esme,

Jasper, Alice, Bella y yo hemos decidido irnos unas semanas de viaje, si hubiese algún grave problema llamarnos al móvil aunque esperamos que todo sea de vuestro agrado. Ya he hablado en el hospital diciendo que tenías una conferencia en Phoenix y que no podrías estar durante toda la semana. Disfrutad de la casa y no os preocupéis, estaremos bien.

Con cariño:

Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper"

Terminada la carta, Esme y Carlisle se miraron a los ojos y como si hablaran con la mirada, cogieron algunas cosas de importancia y las metieron en uno de los coches. Antes de salir, Esme se acercó al jardín, tenía una sensación extraña, casi como si alguien los estuviera observando. Entonces, Carlisle le llamó para ultimar todo y se dirigieron a su lugar especial para pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

Sin embargo, entre los matorrales había alguien observando como la casa se quedaba vacía, como cada uno de los habitantes había dejado la casa. Era el mismo que se encontraba en la laguna dentro del matorral pero reaccionó rápidamente al coger un pájaro y echarlo volar. A su vez, estuvo cuando se arregló la relación entre Esme y Carlisle y supo que a pesar de que Esme era muy pasional, lo que sentía no se podía cambiar. Se dio cuenta que las dudas que habían germinado en Esme habían desaparecido pero se prometió volver a intentarlo. Luego, desapareció.


End file.
